sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Litton Industries
Litton Industries was a large defense contractor in the United States named after inventor Charles Litton, Sr., bought by the Northrop Grumman Corporation in 2001. History Litton started in 1953 as an electronics company building navigation, communications and electronic warfare equipment. They diversified and became a much bigger business, with major shipyards, and manufacturing microwave ovens. In the early 1990s, Litton Industries split into separate military and commercial companies. The US$2 billion commercial business, which included Litton's oilfield services, business and automated assembly line operations, was named Western Atlas, Inc. The early "li" logo was designed by Robert Miles Runyan, but was modified in 1986 by designer Gregory Thomas after a worldwide comprehensive study and analysis of the corporate identity. For much of the early 1980s and 90s, "li SWEDA" and "li COLE" were commonly found on product goods but it was modified to bring emphasis to the parent company, whose name was little known. In 1998, Litton Industries bought TASC, Inc.. In 2000, TASC sold three stand-alone commercial operations: Adesso Software, WSI (Weather Services International) Corporationaviation week, February 14, 2000 and Emerge. In 2001, Northrop Grumman bought Litton Industries. Divisions *Litton Airtron, Morris Plains, NJ (microwave waveguide, subsystems and components, AMDL-Advanced Material Development Laboratories for solid state crystal and substrate material growth and marketing and Diamonair gems and jewelry... As a by-product of AMDL crystal material. *Litton Airtron-SYNOPTICS (Synthetic Optics and Crystals). Airtron purchased Allied Chemicals crystal growth facility in Charlotte, NC and merged AMDL into that facility eventually becoming Northrop Grumman-Synoptics after NGC acquisition. *Litton Guidance and Control Systems *Litton Aero Products *Litton Electron Devices → now L3 Technologies, Electron Devices: Torrance CA & Williamsport PA *Litton Data Systems *Litton Space Systems *Litton Integrated Systems *Litton Ship Systems **Avondale Shipyards **Ingalls Shipyards * Litton Marine Systems **Sperry Marine **C.Plath **Decca Radar (formerly a division of Racal) ***Decca Navigator, a historical VLF navigation system *Litton Systems Canada *Litton Italia *Litton Encoder *Litton Network Access Systems *Litton PRC *LITEF (Litton Technische Werke Freiburg, Germany) *TELDIX *Litton Kester, a manufacturer of electronics grade solders, particularly the "eutectic" Sn63Pb37 alloy (lowest melting point of any purely tin-lead alloy) *Litton Advanced Systems (formerly Litton Amecom) * Litton Life Support Systems (formerly Bendix Instruments and Life Support Division) Davenport, Iowa *Litton Datalog (formerly the New York Times Facsimile Company and the printer part of Monroe Calculator; merged into Amecom 1982) *Litton Westrex (Formerly Western Electric, provider to the film industry of magnetic and photographic sound recording systems. Credits on nearly every Columbia, Fox, M-G-M, Paramount and Universal features, and several independents, including Quinn Martin. Developer of the 45-45 system of stereo phonograph recording, StereoDisk.) *Litton Bionetics, Fort Detrick, Frederick, MD *Western Atlas, a joint venture formed with Dresser Industries, including former Litton subsidiary Western Geophysical. Spun off in 1994. Consumer and office products: *Litton Cole (filing cabinets and office furniture) *Litton Moffat (major appliances) *Litton Sweda (cash registers) *Litton Monroe (adding machines/calculators) *Litton Royal (typewriters) *Litton Adler (typewriters) *Stouffer's (frozen food products, restaurants, and hotels; purchased in 1967, sold to Nestlé in 1973) See also * Litton Industries bombing References Further reading * Robert Sobel The Money Manias: The Eras of Great Speculation in America, 1770–1970 (1973) reprinted (2000). External links * * Northrop Grumman website * LITTON Industries Alumni - LITTON Industries Alumni group on LinkedIn Category:Aerospace companies of the United States Category:American companies established in 1953 Category:Avionics companies Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Defense companies of the United States Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Electronics companies of the United States Category:History of the San Fernando Valley Category:Manufacturing companies based in Los Angeles Category:Manufacturing companies based in Wisconsin Category:Manufacturing companies established in 1953 Category:Manufacturing companies disestablished in 2001 Category:Northrop Grumman Category:Technology companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Technology companies established in 1953 Category:Woodland Hills, Los Angeles Category:Technology companies disestablished in 2001 Category:1953 establishments in California Category:2001 disestablishments in California